Breathe In
by zombie kait
Summary: Mimi gets a phone call in the middle of the night from a drunk Matt. What will happen? Oh the possibilites!


It was a little after one in the morning when a cell phone rang in a dark bedroom, rousing a teen girl from her slumber. Usually a heavy sleeper, she was surprised herself when she woke up at the sound. Before she knew it, her cell was in her hand and her finger had hit the answer button.

"Mm…hello?" Her eyes, still heavy with sleep, opened slowly.

"Yeah, hey, hello? Meems?" The voice which was slightly slurred from alcohol, sounded a bit familiar.

"Matt?" It was a guess, hopefully the right one. The clock on the table next to the bed blinded Mimi with its bright green numbers that read 1:10 AM.

"Mhm. Can you come get me? I'm at Michael's house." There was a click followed by a few beeps, indicating that the phone on the other end had hung up.

Rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of her hands, she got out of bed and groped about in the dark, grabbed some clothes and changed quickly. Cell in one hand and car keys in the other, she opened the window, popped out the screen, and climbed outside.

The sky was clear, lit only by the moon and millions of stars. Summer was coming, meaning the night was cool, but not quite cold. Luckily her black Civic Honda was parked on the street in front of her house. Trying to remember where Drew lived, she started the car and pulled out onto the street.

It took about half an hour for her to find Michael's house, which still had multiple cars parked in front of the house and along the street as well. Luckily a car was pulling out when she got there and she was able to park across the street from the house. A few people were passed out on the front lawn; none of them were Matt though.

Looking up at the three story house, Mimi let out a loud groan. She hated parties. Well, more like parties that involved drinking. A memory from a few years past tried to float to the surface of her mind, to be replayed, but she fought it down and headed inside.

Despite windows being open, it was hot inside, partially from all the lights being on, but also because of the heat radiating off the dancing teens. One look around the living room told her it was a costume party. Cheerleader, Batman, French maid, 007, Catwoman, Superman…typical costumes for a typical 'get drunk off your ass' party. She received stares for being the only person not in a costume, but she ignored them and began to weave her way through the crowd, and further into the house.

About to go up the back stairs, she spotted one of Matt's friends. Sora. The two of them didn't get along. Sora had a crush on Matt and hated Mimi because she saw her as competition. It wouldn't hurt to ask, but she wasn't sure how Sora would be. Mean without being drunk, she could possibly be even worse full of booze.

"Hey Sora." It was worth a try. Venturing over to the drunken girl, she squeezed between two football players. Whether or not Sora heard her, she chose to ignore Mimi who was right in front of her. "Sora!"

Dark blue eyes glared at Mimi as Sora turned her head and finally acknowledged the other girl's presence. She was dressed as a schoolgirl, tank top, short skirt, knee high socks and platform shoes. She flipped one long, blonde braid over her shoulder and sneered. "Well well well…If it isn't Ms. Perfect. What the hell do you want?"

"Have you seen Matt?" The stench of alcohol reeked off of Sora and the two guys that stood on either side of Mimi. Apparently, she was just as mean drunk as she was sober.

"Why should I tell you? You need to realize that he doesn't want you. Besides, he asked me out earlier, so stop harassing him!" Sora took a threatening step forward, trying to intimidate Mimi, who just rolled her eyes and went to the stairs.

"Tell yourself what you want Sora, I know you two aren't together." Mimi said over her shoulder as she began to climb the stairs. A loud noise behind her caused her to turn her head; Sora had thrown her half empty beer cup at Mimi, but missed and hit the wall behind her instead. Shaking her head, she jogged up the stairs, just incase Sora tried to do anything else.

Upstairs, the hallways weren't as crowded, and it seemed the bedrooms were being used. It was a bit of surprise how little people cared about decency when they were drunk. The bathroom reeked of vomit, yet she stuck her head in, nose plugged, and looked anyways. She didn't recognized half of the people there, the others were just faces from school. The last bedroom left to check was the master. Turning the handle and pushing on the door, she met resistance. Not that of a door being locked, but that of something blocking the door. Pushing harder, she heard a grunt and shuffling on the other side, before she could push the door open the rest of the way.

"Uh…" A male head poked around the door, eyes half closed.

"Michael, are you ok?" Kneeling down, Mimi peered into his eyes, but stood back up quickly at the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Mimi? Why are you here?" He tried to stand up, and with Mimi to lean on, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Matt called and asked me to give him a ride home. Are you ok?" His fingers were lightly poking what seemed to be the beginning of a bruise on his forehead. "Move your hand, let me look." Pulling his hand down and away from his forehead, she didn't notice him rest it on her thigh. Pulling his head closer, she looked at it before nodding.

"What?" His arm snaked its way around her waist and before she knew it, he was on top of her and had her arms pinned above her head.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Mimi yelled, struggling to move underneath him.

"I've always liked you Mimi and I know you feel the same. You're such a damn tease." His mouth pressed down hard onto hers and his tongue parted her lips. Not knowing what else to do, she bit his tongue hard, causing him to reel back and giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Get off! Somebody help!" It seemed that her screams were futile, but then there was suddenly movement behind Michael. It was hard to see, the lights in the room were off, minus a lamp on a table next to the bed. "Michael get off!"

The memory from before fought to the surface once more, and began to replay in her mind. It happened two years ago, she had woken up during the night to the front door opening. Her mom came home drunk and the coworker with her was drunk as well. While her mom was in her bedroom, laughing as she got ready for bed, her coworker thought it'd be ok to sexually assault Mimi.

Her mind snapped back to reality at feeling Michael being pulled off her body. Her eyes which had been squeezed tightly closed, opened slowly, almost scared at what she'd see. Matt was standing over Michael, who was once again on the floor, rubbing his cheek. Tossing his sweatshirt to Mimi, Matt offered her his hand and helped her up off the bed.

"You ok?" Turning her back to the two boys, she looked down and realized her tank top had been ripped. Zipping up the sweatshirt, she wrapped her arms around herself before turning back around and nodding.

"Yeah…let's just go." Michael just sat on the floor, saying nothing and not even looking at them.

"Let's get Tai, I think he's downstairs somewhere." His words were still a bit slurred, but it seemed that alcohol didn't affect his brain much.

It was in the hallway that she got a good look of him and the costume he was in. Despite what had just happened, she couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Playboy bunny?" Ears, tail, black tie and matching… "Silk boxers? Nice." He looked down at her, the left corner of his mouth turned up in what could only be described as a Matt smile. He grunted, placed his hand on her head, and messed up her hair.

"Punk."

They were the only ones in the hallway, meaning that the party was finally starting to end. Music was still playing downstairs, but there were less people then before. Sora wasn't in the kitchen, which was a small relief for Mimi. Opening a door next to the stairs revealed the stairs leading to the bottom floor/basement/garage.

"Go get the car and I'll find Tai." Matt said as he headed downstairs.

Digging her hand into her pocket, she grabbed her keys and headed outside, greeted by the cool night air. More cars had left and she moved hers over to the opposite sidewalk, in front of Michael's house. Matt came out with a stumbling Tai, also dressed as a playboy bunny, and to her surprised and disgust, the two males were trailed by Sora. Getting out of the car, she looked over the hood at them, a protest on the tip of her tongue.

"What the hell? I'm not giving her a ride home!" Drunk or not, Mimi didn't want her in her car.

"Come on Mimi, she needs a lift." Tai half fell into the backseat of the car, and Sora gloated from behind Matt.

"No! I don't want her in my car!" She knew she was losing the argument, and heaved a sigh.

"Do it for me Mimi." He knew she couldn't say no to that line, and grinned.

"Fine…" Matt got into the backseat and Sora was about to get in after him. "Sora, sit in front." Sora glared at Mimi in a defying way, but before she could get in, Matt closed the car door. Another glare at Mimi and Sora opened the passenger door before getting in. With her small victory, Mimi got into the car and pulled out onto the road.

Mimi was reluctant to give directions to her house, and kept asking Matt if she could instead stay at his house for the night. Five minutes into the drive, she thought it'd be a great idea to climb into the backseat.

"Come on Matt, move over." Sora giggled as her foot nearly missed the emergency break.

"Dammit Sora, stay in your seat!" Mimi tried to pull Sora back into the front seat, but instead Sora fell the rest of the way into the backseat.

"Get off me." Tai's words slurred together as he tried to push Sora off his lap.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw Sora half on Matt's lap, trying to kiss him. Mimi glared at the road. She didn't care what Matt did. Her foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal; a few more streets and they'd be at her house. Low murmurs came from the backseat, but it didn't matter, she reached the house and slammed on the breaks, throwing Sora into the passenger seat.

"We're here, get out Sora." Mimi said between gritted teeth, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Sora got out and pulled Matt with her, forcing him to walk her to her front door. Even though she didn't want to, Mimi found herself looking out the window and watching the two teens. Leaning forward, Tai looked out the window as well.

"Don't worry Mimi, he doesn't like Sora." With a sloppy, alcohol smelling kiss on the cheek, Tai fell back into the seat.

Not being able to stand the silence, Mimi turned on the radio. Matt came back a few minutes later, got into the passenger seat and heaved a sigh. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tai passed out on the seat. The drive to Matt's house was quiet, minus the radio playing in the background.

"Mad?" Even though she wanted the rest of the drive to remain in silence, she was a bit relieved that he broke it first.

"No, why would I be?" A lie, but she wouldn't admit the truth; they were 'just friends' after all.

"Liar." Red light, the car rolled to a stop. He turned to look at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"So?" Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she began to chew on it; a nervous habit.

"Mimi, just talk to me. You know that I care about what you think." She knew, but she felt stupid for feeling a bit jealous.

"What do you want me to say? I don't care what you two do! Just don't do it around me." Tai was right, she knew that Matt and Sora were just friends, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"Sora is just my friend Mimi, you know that. Why are you making a big deal about nothing?" He sounded frustrated, she was as well. The light turned green, finally.

"Whatever Matt, I don't care." Another lie, it didn't matter anymore.

She just wanted to go back to bed and forget that night. His house came into sight and she stopped in front o f it. She stared at her hands, not wanting to look at him.

"Mimi…" She didn't look. Minutes passed before he got out of the car and helped Tai out.

Matt half carried, half dragged Tai into the house. She wanted to leave, but instead she just sat there with the radio still playing in the background. She didn't care what he did; they were friends and nothing more. He didn't like her.

"Dammit." Groaning, her head hit the steering wheel. The car door opened, causing Mimi to jump. Matt slide into the passenger seat and closed the car door. Sitting back, she turned to look at him, a bit confused as to why he was there.

Before she knew what was happening, Matt had her face between his hands and his lips were pressed against hers in a gentle kiss. It felt like forever, but lasted only seconds. His hands dropped and he sat back in the seat, looking straight ahead. She stared at him, shocked as to what just happened. But…was he…?

"Are you blushing?" Grinning, she poked his cheek and laughed when he swatted her hand away.

"Punk."


End file.
